


If You Want Something Done--

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Four-sentence fic, Gen, Spoilers for Series 7, Spoilers for The Bells of St. John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually she'll know exactly where she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Something Done--

**Author's Note:**

> Involving the possible identity of the "woman in the shop" as mentioned in the episode "The Bells of St. John." See notes at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> (Four sentences because three-sentence fic is hard!)

******

 

The corner shop was the last place Clara would have expected to get help for her computer problem, but when she mentioned to Dave behind the counter that she was having trouble connecting to the internet, she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a voice behind her say, "Excuse me."

She turned to the source and saw a woman who seemed slightly familiar, reminding Clara for just a second of her mother, scribbling something on a piece of paper which she then proffered with a smile and the words, "Try calling this--it's the best help line in the universe."

Clara looked at the string of numbers, and when she glanced back up the woman was already turning away, her attention seemingly caught by a nearby display of Jammie Dodgers; she merely nodded her head when Clara called out, "Thanks--I'll give it a go."

She picked up her purchases and hurried off; Dave resumed the game he'd been playing on his tablet; and no one heard the woman say, "Run you clever girl--in the end we won't regret it," as she faded back into the future she'd just created for herself. 

 

******

**Author's Note:**

> So, my money's been on the theory that the woman is River, which actually makes sense based on what we learned in "The Name of The Doctor." But this morning I had a brilliant flash of insight...what if she was a slightly older, future version of Clara Oswin Oswald? Why not? You know what the Doctor always says!


End file.
